


The Ups and Downs of the Colour Red and How it Pertains To Both Sides of the Strong Emotion Spectrum

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eyes, Heterochromia, M/M, Soulmate AU, based off of a prompt, dont hate me, i am trash, i probably failed because Im only good at morbid things, i tried to make it really cute and stuff, its not that wordy i promise, the title is misleading, very very misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ups and Downs of the Colour Red and How it Pertains To Both Sides of the Strong Emotion Spectrum,<br/>or,<br/>JohnDave soulmate AU based off this prompt. archiveofourown.org/works/2846762</p><p>I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ups and Downs of the Colour Red and How it Pertains To Both Sides of the Strong Emotion Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlWithManyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithManyFandoms/gifts).



You stare into the mirror, touching the spot around your left eye.

Red.

You smile slightly, and know the search will be easy. Your right eye, so very blue, must be frustrating for your soulmate. After all, blue eyes aren’t that uncommon. You sigh slightly, wondering what it would be like, feeling like a dumb teenage girl pining after some boy and wondering why he isn’t your soul mate. But, you’ve asked your father countless times what it’s like, and all he’s ever said was a prompt, fatherly “Like diving into love.” This upsets you mildly, and you step out of your bathroom. You walk down the stairs, to look out your window once more.  
Your long time friend Dave Strider was going to arrive shortly, which is why you’re so hyped up! You’ve been discussing this with him for months now, and you two finally scraped up enough money together to get him a plane ticket to Washington to spend two weeks with you. Gosh, you were pumped!  
You sit on your front porch, waiting for him and bouncing your legs in excitement. You finally get the text saying that your father is coming home from work, and that he’ll pick up Dave from the airport. Dave also texts you, saying that his plane landed and he needs to finds a charger. You giggle and continue to text him until your dad’s car shows up down the street.  
You smile brightly, as the car pulls up in the driveway. Dave steps out and grins down at you. You jump up enthusiastically, running up to him and giving him a bro hug. Your dad chuckles and takes his bag inside. Dave doesn’t bring much, just clothes, some apple juice, and a laptop. You lead him inside and you two immediately begin talking about various things, laughing at his long rambles and adding your two cents every once in a while.  
Everything just feels comfortable, and you realize how late it is. You make a little gasping noise, and Dave tilts his head.  
“Dave! It’s the perfect setting for a horror movie marathon!” you exclaim goofily.  
“Fuck yeah it is, Egderp. Time for some ironic, generic sleepover shit.” he replies, smirk tugging at one side of his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~

The horror movie marathon of terrible slasher films with bad effects had you both laughing until your sides hurt. Dave refused to take off his shades inside, and, well, you couldn’t really complain much. It made him a little more mysterious, and although he probably had normal eyes that were most likely brown, or something, your sub-concious begged for them to be red.  
You start a popcorn war, and he ends up tickling you until you laugh until you cry. You’d taken off your glasses a while ago, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling while Dave flopped down next to you, still chuckling.  
The two of you just stare at the ceiling for a while, until you ask a question that’s been plauging your mind for a while, since he told you.  
“So, why don’t you believe in the whole soulmate thing?” you question, tilting your head in his direction.  
“Dunno, just never really thought it was practical yo. Bro didn’t even bring up the whole soulmate thing when I grew up either. So I just assumed it was dumb and shit.” he replies smoothly.  
“Is that why you wear shades?” you ponder.  
“Dunno.”

There’s a silence for a while, and you yawn. You assume Dave rolls his eyes, judging by the tilt of his head. You laugh quietly.

“Will I ever get to see your eyes?” you ask, hitting his arm lightly.  
“Nah, John. These oculars are reserved for the heir coming to sweep me off my feet and save me from the dragon or some shit like that.” he punches your shoulder, and you laugh at the analogy. 

~~~~~~~~~

It’s the last day before Dave has to return home, and he’s taking a nap on the couch. You told him that you were going over to one of your neighbors house to sit their dog for the day. You can not believe he bought it.  
You creep up on him, leaning over and plucking the shades from his head. You set them on the table and look down. He doesn’t notice, or he’s a deep sleeper. Either way, you snap your fingers near his ear, and he awakes with a start. 

Red.

That’s the first thing you notice. The next, is the slowly fading of the deep blue in his left eye, your blue. He opens his mouth in surprise, just, sitting, and staring. You suck in a breath.

Red.

He looks angry for a second, then he notices the ever fading red in your left eye. He knew that the red was there, yet he did nothing. You wonder if it’s because he rejected the soulmate theory, or because he rejected you.

Red.

He stands up quickly and hugs you, and you hug back tightly. Warm and tight and caring, and all your doubts are put to rest. All those little words that spun around your head, questioning if he’ll ever accept you. Gone. Like dust in the breeze.

He whispers curses and ‘oh my god’s in your ear, and starts rambling off about not ever having a mirror in his apartment, or something equally ridiculous. You just start laughing, you laugh out of joy, your most primal instinct is to kiss him deeply, but you don’t think that’s needed at the moment.  
You kiss his cheek, and laugh some more before he just laughs too.

And you hope that he feels and sees your blue, because you’re feeling and seeing his red.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS TOOK A WHILE  
> I'm not good at cute things, normally my fics take a dark turn into a spiral of deep tandem with TONS and TONS of gore and mental disorders, BUT  
> i really worked hard on keeping it PG and not dumb.  
> i tried ;u;
> 
> based off this prompt! --> archiveofourown.org/works/2846762 
> 
> throw her your own versions!  
> throw them!!!!!!!!!


End file.
